


Your Eyes Shine Like Christmas Tree Lights

by Atumun15



Series: 10 Days Of Christmas [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chans just emotional okay, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Day 2, Fluff, M/M, Slight Angst in the beginning, and wants a christmas tree, hes so in love???, i love them, so Soft???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atumun15/pseuds/Atumun15
Summary: “The lights are so pretty too. They remind me of your eyes when you get a song idea, hyung,”





	Your Eyes Shine Like Christmas Tree Lights

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS AS BAD AS THE FIRST ONE OOPS
> 
> not edited but I hope you enjoy uwu

A Christmas tree is a classic and almost sacred tradition of the winter holiday, and yet Chan hasn’t put up a Christmas tree in eight years. Due to the trainee dorms never really being allowed to, and last year they just didn’t have the money to buy all of the decorations along with each other’s gifts, Chan hadn’t had the experience in a very long time. But this year, Chan came prepared. Like a child sneaking candy, he snuck in decorations all year long. However, the small box of baubles and ribbon wasn’t enough for a grand tree - Chan didn’t even have a star - and he had no idea how he was supposed to ask his members to spare the cash for a Christmas tree they probably didn’t even want.

 

That’s why he was sitting in his room, small box cushioned between a practical house of blankets as he carefully unwrapped each ornament from the wrinkled tissue paper and running his fingers over them as if they were worth more than the entire universe. Which probably in his mind, they were. Christmas to him meant family, and before Stray Kids, his family was all the way in Australia with him having no way of getting back to them. Christmas used to be a time of year that he absolutely dreaded because he couldn’t have it perfect, but now he had a family here in Korea that served as lovers too, as odd as the situation might be. He loved his boyfriends with almost every fiber of his being, more than he loved Christmas, and he was fearful of being ridiculed like all those years ago when fellow trainees laughed in his face for wanting a simple, god damn Christmas tree.  

 

Chan had been stuck too far in his head to notice that someone else was in the room now, studying his entranced, tense manner wearily. “Hyung, what you got there?” Changbin questioned softly, hoping to not startle the elder in any way but Chan’s head snapped up to look at Changbin for two whole seconds before the situation registered in his head and Chan’s hands began to frantically put everything away in a sloppy manner. “Wait! Chan!” Changbin exclaimed, darting forward before Chan could close the lid and taking the box from his grip to look through it himself. The innocent and curious action took Chan in its clutches and held him down tightly in a fit of panic and for some reason, Chan felt like he couldn’t breathe properly as Changbin began to sift through the box, unwrapping the ornaments and studying them in shock.

 

“Bin…” Chan choked out but Changbin just slowly lifted his head up in realization.

 

“Holy shit there are nine days left until Christmas and we don’t even have a damn tree yet!” Changbin shrieked suddenly, but it might have gone muffled as Seungmin came running in with a baseball bat at the ready and looking around frantically.

 

“Who died?!”

 

Chan gulped, “No one! Put the baseball bat down,” Changbin frantically stood up in fear of something or someone getting hurt if Seungmin decided to start swinging. The two elder boys cooed lightly when Seungmin did absolutely nothing but pout at them when the bat was taken from him. “See? Nothing wrong,” Changbin teased, rubbing Seungmin’s lower back as he offered the younger a playful smile that earned him nothing but a slap to the neck in return. Amusement bubbled in Chan’s chest but the only proof of it was the leveled breaths coming out from his nose and the slight quirk of his lips. However, it died quickly when Changbin snuck behind Seungmin and shut the door behind him so it was only the three of them in the room. “Come sit,” Chan was easy to read, especially for someone like Changbin who spent nearly all hours of the day with him, so it really hadn’t been a surprise that he noticed how unsettled and anxious Chan had become within seconds.

 

Seungmin darted over to the bed, climbing into Chan’s lap and curling his arms around the elder’s neck and smother the side of his head in kisses, “Morning, hyung,” Seungmin croaked cutely into his ear and Chan relaxed considerably at the soft, younger boy in his lap.

 

“Morning, pup. Did you sleep?” Chan took his head out of Seungmin’s shoulder so he could look up at him, and run his fingers up and down his sides and lower back underneath his shirt. Seungmin grinned at the soft contact and nodded, never really being able to resist the elder’s affection like everyone else. “I’m glad,” The thing about Chan was that while he was never opposed to kisses, he much preferred to stare everyone in the eyes and let them see how deeply in love he was with each and every one of them. He strongly believed in the idea that the eyes were the gateway to the soul and Seungmin’s were nothing but playful and loyal, very much like a puppy.

 

“Ok, stop being gross. We have more important things to focus on,” Changbin snarled his nose up in disgust, breaking their moment and dragging them both down to earth and Chan right back into a pit of anxiety. Changbin took the box of ornaments and opened the lid to reveal everything inside, and wave it around as if it were a crime scene, “Seungmin we don't have a tree yet!” The younger took a few seconds to respond considering he was still ridden with sleep but once he did, he gasped in mild horror. The boy jumped up, grabbing for a bowl and fork Chan left sitting out yesterday and began banging them together as he ran down the halls.

 

“Wake up, losers! We have to buy a Christmas tree!” Seungmin yelped over and over again with no intent to stop until everyone was out and about. Chan could do nothing but stare at the doorway in shock as Changbin shifted closer on the bed. It had taken Changbin’s hand slipping into Chan’s to startle him out of his daze.

 

“You’re insane, Seo Changbin,” Chan murmured, but all Changbin could do was shrug and wink as if it wasn’t obvious he already knew that.

 

“Everyone in this dorm is, hyung,” Changbin pointed out, resting his temple on Chan’s shoulder and guiding them back so their backs were pressed up against the wall and Changbin could slip his left leg over Chan’s right thigh and hold his hand. Chan couldn’t really do much other than smile fondly as he buried his nose in Changbin’s hair and while Changbin played with his fingers as all the chaos around them faded into background noise. Though the two saw Woojin rush out of his room in a fit of rage before Seungmin let out a loud yelp and the two came back through with Seungmin slung over a very hungover Woojin’s shoulder. And sure, there was a crash of the bowl falling to the ground and the others whispering to themselves unsure what to do but Changbin and Chan weren’t moving from their spots anytime soon.

 

Of course, another had to join and Han Jisung came padding in with messy, dark blue hair and tired eyes. “Hey, baby,” Changbin greeted the youngest with a grin and a welcoming arm. Jisung made a noise that sounded a bit like a greeting before he fell face first into Chan’s pillow, body flat across their laps. Though, as peaceful as Jisung looked curling his arms around Chan’s pillow and hugging it close, how could Chan not be playful and tap his bum over and over again at a fast but light rate? At first, it took a few moments for Jisung to register what was going on but once he did Jisung let out a loud groan and flipped over in dismay, clearly unamused. “What? We weren’t doing anything,” Changbin questioned innocently, but his eyes were anything but innocent.

 

“Perverted hyungs…” Jisung grumbled to himself, taking the pillow and holding it over his face to get the light out of his eyes. Chan let out a low laugh, sliding his hands up Jisung’s hipbones and towards his stomach underneath his shirt to rub firm, pressurized circles there knowing Jisung enjoyed having the pressure on his stomach. The boy, despite how small he was, enjoyed having someone laying on top of him. It made him feel safe. “Are we really going to go out and get a tree today?” Jisung questioned out of curiosity, moving the pillow back behind his neck and peering up at Chan expectantly. The elder hummed in a question of his own, hands sliding up Jisung’s sides as Chan spared Changbin a confused look. Changbin simply nodded his head.

 

“If you want, baby,” Chan finalized, running a hand through his untamed, pink curls. Jisung grinned lazily and cheered loudly, unknowingly calming Chan’s quickly beating heart. “Have you wanted a Christmas tree?” the question slipped out before Chan could stop himself, not even really asking either one of them in particular but they both answered anyway.

 

“Of course. It’s been weird not having one these past few years…” Changbin admitted shyly.

 

“The lights are so pretty too. They remind me of your eyes when you get a song idea, hyung,” Jisung pointed out with absolutely no shame and Chan’s cheeks lit up. “Have you been wanting one?”

 

When Changbin snorted, Chan’s heart started racing.

 

“I think he’s been more ready for one than all of us. He has a small box of ornaments and ribbon,” Changbin took the box into his hands to pass it to Jisung, the younger sitting up and resting his back against the same wall the other two were and putting it between his crossed legs. He sifted through all the ornaments and looked at every single one of them just about as intently as Chan does and it prompted the elder’s heart to pump a little with undying love.

 

“Ok, now we _have_ to go out and get a tree. We can’t let all of this go to waste!” It was a bit dramatic, yes, but so entirely Jisung that all Chan and Changbin could do was laugh at him. “...But, I don’t really want to move,” Jisung admitted shyly, cheeks reddening slightly and sniffling to show that he was a bit embarrassed. Payback time.

 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, baby,” Chan purred into Jisung’s ear, Changbin getting the message and moving himself so he was hovering over Jisung’s slightly taller but skinnier frame. Jisung gulped, laughing shakily but cutting himself off when Chan feathered an innocent kiss under his ear. Jisung teased far too often, and now that was vulnerable and sleepy, Chan and Changbin could finally dive in and take their pick. “You need to start sleeping more,” The elder scolded when his thumbs traced along Jisung’s dark circles as Changbin peppered kisses down Jisung’s jaw. The younger pouted, peering up at Chan with almost a sense of disbelief and betrayal.

 

“You know how hard it is for me to sleep, hyung…” Jisung’s eyes were cast downward and if Jisung could, he’d probably be twiddling his thumbs.

 

“I thought the tea and having someone to cuddle was working?” Changbin stopped kissing Jisung for a moment, and Jisung looked entirely caught off guard, if not a little deflated.

 

“They’re nice and they help me feel relaxed… but they stopped helping me sleep,” Jisung murmured, sitting up to nudge the elder boys off of him so he could scoot back up against the wall and pull his knees up into his chest. “It’s really not a big deal, hyungs, I swear. I’ve been really productive this week,” Jisung insisted but his eyes revealed everything Jisung didn’t want them to. “Please believe me. At least for today,” Jisung whimpered, and as much as Chan wanted to keep talking about this, he couldn’t as they had a visitor.

 

“Chan hyung, I think Felix is sick,” Hyunjin uttered suddenly, breaking the tense silence that had taken over the room and Chan snapped his head up. Changbin and Chan shared a look before Chan scrambled out of bed. However, he didn’t leave the room without turning back to Jisung, placing a hand on his knee and the other on his cheek so he was looking Chan in the eye, “We are not done talking about this, Ji,” Jisung nodded frantically, not hesitating to climb into Changbin’s warm embrace when Chan separated from him and rushed out of the room to get to Hyunjin’s room where Felix was curled up in the second eldest dancer’s bed. “ _Hey, angel_ ,” Chan greeted in English as he sat down on the edge of the bed, studying Felix’s appearance.

 

Felix’s skin was pale, but his neck was flushed with a pink, sickening tint; his forehead shined with sweat and Felix could barely keep his eyes open. Felix’s body looked like it was about to shrivel up or melt from the heat but he did nothing but tremble and shiver as he held the blanket close to his body in his tiny little fists. “ _Hey, Chris,_ ” Felix replied back in English, eyes burning slightly from being kept open. Chan frowned to himself, running the tip of his pointer finger along the younger’s cheek and over his trembling lips.

 

“ _How you feeling, bub?_ ”

 

“ _Like shit, Chris_ ,”

 

Chan laughed a bit to himself, peeling back the blanket to reveal his collar bones and see that they too were shining with sweat. “One of you go get two wash clothes damp with cold water. Make sure they’re rung out,” Chan ordered the three stood in the doorway, Jeongin the first to move and dragging Seungmin and Hyunjin along with him. “ _I forget how weak your immune system is sometimes_ ,” It was a weak response really, and he knows he shouldn’t want Felix to talk but if it kept him awake enough to talk to him than Chan didn’t really mind, “ _We were going to go get a tree today but…”_ Chan didn’t want to blame Felix because it wasn’t really his fault. Though Felix must have believed that it was and pouted cutely.

 

“ _Just because I’m sick doesn’t mean you can’t go pick out a tree. Besides, when was the last time you had one anyway?_ ” Felix questioned innocently, face falling when Chan tensed for a moment. “Holy shit you haven’t had one since you became a trainee?” Felix’s eyes were bugging out of his head at that point, body trying to work up enough energy to sit up but Chan quickly nudged him back down onto the mattress.

 

“ _Hey, hey, hey, it’s not that big of a deal. Preserve your energy, angel_ ,” Chan scolded, taking his cheek, leaning down and pecking his forehead. Hyunjin came back in with two washcloths almost icy cold and folded, “Thanks, love,” Chan murmured, slipping one out of the other’s large hands and placing the folded cloth along his forehead and the other along his collar bones. “ _How does that feel?_ ” Chan questioned with worry but Felix just let out a breath of pure and utter exhaustion.

 

“It’s fine, hyung,” Felix replied back in Korean and Chan relaxed considerably despite his paternal instincts kicking in. “Can I go to sleep now?”

 

“Sure, angel. Do you want to eat or drink something first though?” Felix just shook his head, “Okay. Just call if you need anything,” and then Chan was shooing the other three out of the room and down the hall into his and Changbin’s room where Changbin and Jisung were now laying down, the elder smaller man laying on top of Jisung and burying his head into his neck.

 

“Cuddling without me?” Hyunjin whined dramatically like a small child and the other five boys in the room cringed a bit but yet, they couldn’t stop themselves from gazing at the endearing sight. Jisung and Changbin smiled fondly, offering their arms to the taller boy and Hyunjin didn’t hesitate to dart over and slip himself between their two small bodies (despite him somehow looking smaller than the both of them) “Better,” Hyunjin hummed to himself cutely, eyes drooped shut and lips tugged up into a smile that very much reminded them of a kitten.

 

“Hyunjin hyung, can I have kisses?” Seungmin inquired cutely but it was very obvious Hyunjin wasn’t moving anywhere anytime soon.

 

“Hyung don’t bother with him! Give me kisses!” Jeongin cried out suddenly but not even the fox-eyed boy Hyunjin claimed to be so ungodly in love with on a daily basis could get him to budge from the arms of half of the most cuddly members of the group.

 

“What about me, love?” Chan tried, smile wide and expectations low. However, he was met with surprise when Hyunjin climbed over Jisung’s body with some effort and approached Chan with a fond, almost dazed smile. “Ah, whatever do I owe for such a treat?” Chan whispered so quietly to the younger when Hyunjin slithered his arms around Chan’s neck that Seungmin just barely heard it, but nonetheless the younger let out a loud groan of disgust and that was the moment Hyunjin surged forward to kiss Chan sloppily and dramatically just to piss everyone off further (and if a bit of tongue and a really bad moan slipped through, that was not his fault).

 

“Go somewhere else, you fiends!” Changbin screeched, throwing a pillow in their direction when Hyunjin licked into Chan’s mouth jokingly.

 

“Come on, hyung,” Hyunjin murmured, dragging Chan out of the room by his collar and into the kitchen where they knew they wouldn’t have much privacy but that was really the whole point in the first place. Chan and Hyunjin liked to joke around a bit with their affection, take it up a few notches to gross everyone out but it was never anything too explicit, if at all. “I love you,” Hyunjin breathed deeply into Chan’s cheek, nuzzling the skin there with his nose a bit before kissing it. Chan hummed in gratitude, hands rested on Hyunjin’s back with the weight of Hyunjin’s body against his own forcing him against the counter.

 

“I love you too, love,” They stood there for a little while, just staring and studying one another with both their eyes and their hands. It was when Hyunjin rubbed his palms into Chan’s chest that they were finally greeted by a visitor. It was none other than Lee Minho himself, “Morning, diamond,” Chan hummed in greeting, letting Hyunjin go so the younger could attach himself to his fellow dancer. Minho didn’t fight the leach arms attaching themselves to his waist and the nose buried into his neck, instead, keeping the conversation with Chan going.

 

“I heard we’re getting a tree today. Do you think we can get a live one? I love the smell of pine,” Minho questioned, maneuvering around the kitchen with Hyunjin attached to him like a pro who had to deal with this situation one too many times.

 

“If you want,”

 

It was silent for a moment, the two just staring at each other. “How about you go keep Woojin hyung company. He’s a bit hung over though so don’t turn on the lights or talk to loudly,” Minho suggested with a pat to Hyunjin’s bum and Hyunjin pouted cutely in his direction. “Go on. You’re the perfect medicine you know,” Minho shamelessly flirted which seemed to do what it needed to do and it wasn’t long after that Hyunjin was padding down the hall with an ego boost and nothing but helpful intentions for the eldest boy of their little arrangement. Minho waited until he was out of earshot to start speaking as he made coffee for the morning. “How is everyone this morning,”

 

“Well,” Minho slid across the counter where Chan was leaning against, side by side and little to no space between them. “Woojin is hungover, and Felix is sick,” Minho snapped his head up at that, worry clear in his wide eyes and pouted lips. “I think it’s just a fever. We know how his immune system gets around this time of year,” Chan reminded, trying not to cause too much worry in the younger.

 

“I know, but its always a worry. He gets so bad if we don’t dope him up with medicine immediately,” Chan watched Minho take pill after pill, vitamin after vitamin and put them all in a little dixie cup to take to Felix for him to take. However, before he left, he grabbed Chan’s chin to pivot it so they were looking at each other but only the front of their left hipbones were touching, “Don’t let this affect you getting a tree today. I’ll stay back with Woojin and Felix to take care of them while you and the rest can go get a tree and some decorations,” Minho promised, melting a bit when Chan’s eyes lit up like Christmas tree lights at the mention of actually getting a tree. “My sweet bub,” Minho teasingly hushed, squeezing his cheeks so Chan’s lips were squished together like a fishes.

 

“And you’re my caring, smart diamond,” When Minho let go of Chan’s cheeks, the elder took the chance to do what Hyunjin had done to him before and breathe deeply into his cheek before planting a kiss there.

 

“Go get your tree, hyung,”

 

It took a good hour before everyone that was going was out the door and ready to be seen in public but unfortunately (or fortunately, Chan hadn’t decided yet) they had miscounted how many seats they would have in one car and someone has to sit on another’s lap. “Changbin hyung, you can sit on my lap,” Seungmin offered with bright twinkling eyes but Changbin groaned, already comfortable in his small corner in the back.

 

“Just sit on my lap, Jisung. It’s not that big of a deal,” Hyunjin tried to tug Jisung into the car but the elder had been insistent on sitting _between_ Chan and Hyunjin and slid in before anyone could make an even bigger fuss. So, the only one left standing was Jeongin and he didn’t hesitate to round the car and climb in on Chan’s side and right into his lap. “That works too, I guess,” There was a snort before everyone else burst into quiet giggles, shutting the doors and melting into the warmth of the car.

 

Jeongin sunk back into Chan’s chest, resting the back of his head on the seat cushion but ultimately weighing himself on the right side of Chan’s body. Chan being Chan, he circled his arms around Jeongin’s middle, rubbing his tummy lightly and feathering kisses to the side of his neck where he knew Jeongin liked them. They didn’t say anything to each other, the car erupting into chaos far too quickly as Changbin and Seungmin began bickering while simultaneously getting closer and closer while Jisung was trying to get them to shut the fuck up.

 

But it was okay.

 

Jeongin could look at Chan all day long contrary to what he might say at any other given time.  

 

“What, sweetheart?” Chan whispered quietly.

 

“You’re ugly,” Jeongin burst out before he could think, giggling to himself afterward when Chan reeled his head back with a look of disbelief and mock irritation. “But you’re _my_ ugly,” Jeongin cooed before Chan could say anything more, pinching his dimpled cheeks like everyone else does to him and damn did it feel good to do that to someone else. Chan jerked his head to the side for a moment, coughing as if he were casually brushing it off.

 

“Love you too, sweetheart,”

 

Picking a tree is a lot harder than anyone would expect it to be, but nothing they did was ever that easy for them, to begin with. “Hyung, a bigger tree would be so much better!” Jisung argued, arms flailing around in the air as if he were Toad running from Bowser. Changbin had the stance of a mom, hip jutted out with his hands rested there while one foot was stretched out.

 

“Jisung, we don’t have enough decorations for a big tree. A smaller tree is entirely practical!”

 

“But fluffy trees, hyung!” Jisung argued right back, lips wobbling but Chan stopped paying attention after that, walking away from the sight of Jisung clinging to a tree as if his life depended on it because in the corner, there was a tree that seemed to stick out from all the rest. It was a midget tree, and it probably didn’t go up to Changbin’s elbow, but it was about as fluffy as a chowchow.

 

“I think this is the tree, hyung,” Seungmin pointed out from behind him, coat pulled tight around his body and hat tugged down his head so cover as much ground as it could. His nose, however, was still red and slightly swollen against the younger’s tan skin and Chan felt like cooing at the lights hanging all around them that made this whole scene straight out of a Pinterest Christmas aesthetic page. “What?” Seungmin questioned with furrowed eyebrows, squeaking a bit when Chan suddenly pinched his nose and wiggled it around a bit.  

 

“You’re cute, pup,”

 

And then Seungmin was curling around Chan’s waist, trying to gather as much body heat as possible and Chan didn’t fight it. If anything, it would just look like exactly how it is: Seungmin trying to stay warm. “Did you guys finally pick a tree?” The saleswoman behind them grinned from ear to ear, Chan swiveling the two around and offering her a grin of his own.

 

“Yeah. We want this one,” and when Chan pointed to the tree, it was as if he simply blinked between then and now with the tree slung over his shoulder and approaching the group of still arguing boys. “Come on you four. We have decorations to pick,” they all stared after him blankly, not entirely sure what had just happened but couldn’t _not_ follow their leader anyways; even if Jisung was still a bit upset by the fact that he couldn’t get the biggest tree in the lot. However, Changbin held him in the car and cuddled him real close in the back causing the front to feel a whole lot more cramped with Seungmin in the middle now.

 

Picking decorations was a little easier in the long run. It didn’t take long as they all agreed on a Santa theme and they just kept adding to the cart until they felt like they had enough. However, they almost forgot the most important part of it all, “Hyung! The star!” Hyunjin shrieked suddenly while they were in line, darting back out of the aisle and through the store to make it back to the decorations. Chan became more and more anxious as the woman at the register scanned more and more items leaving little to be seen and Hyunjin was still trying to decide on a star.

 

“Sorry for the holdup,” Chan apologized before she was even done scanning the items _they already had_ , flushing a bit when he realized and the woman looked up at him blankly. Thankfully, Hyunjin’s head of silver hair came back into view and he was holding up a glimmering, gold star like he was holding something precious in a crowd and Chan relaxed. Hyunjin slipped through the people waiting in line and handed it to the woman with a grin, but the woman paid him no mind. However, he didn’t care much about that at the time anyway. “Thanks, Jinnie,” Chan whispered in his ear, not expecting the younger to flush but he was pleasantly surprised nonetheless.

 

“No problem, hyung,”

  


The apartment was quiet aside from the TV playing a movie in the living room when they all got back, Chan and Changbin carrying the tree in and being careful to not break anything with it either. “Hey, Wooj,” Chan greeted when he saw the elder laying on the couch, one arm dangling over his forehead and the other resting on his stomach. The elder sat up, studying them all for a second as if he was trying to take in the sight before him but it all seemed to click in his head afterward.

 

“Oh yeah. You guys were supposed to get a tree today,” Woojin uttered more to himself than the others and Chan cooed.

 

“Where’s Minho?” Chan questioned, coming up behind the elder and slithering his arms around his neck and down his chest from behind the couch. Woojin practically melted at his touch.

 

‘He’s giving Felix a bath. He said he felt gross but was too weak to bathe himself,”

 

“Poor angel,”

 

“He’s a bit loopy right now from all the meds but he’s gone down in temperature,” Woojin informed, purring slightly when Chan began to rub circles into the elder’s chest.

 

“That’s good,” Chan feathered a kiss to his cheek, “How are you?”

 

“I’m fine, love,” Woojin promised, sealing it with a sweet kiss that made the rest of the others gag and cry out about the “overwhelming” PDA. The two separated with a laugh, and with all the boxes unloaded and Christmas music at the ready, Chan fell into the homely, warm feeling of being with your loved ones at the best time of year. “Chan, hand me an ornament,” Woojin ordered, hovered behind the tree and cornered by the boxes he was too afraid to nudge away with his foot. Instead of giving Woojin an ornament, Chan just moved the boxes and gave him the next best thing: freedom.

 

“You lot are so loud,” Minho whined suddenly, coming in with a dressed and blanket covered Felix curled up in his arms. Everyone snapped their heads towards the two Lees, cooing at Felix’s rather dopey state.

 

“Hey, angel. How you feeling?” Chan cooed, coming over to the younger Australian once Minho laid him down on the couch. With a groggy, rough voice that sounded so much deeper than it already was, Felix responded,

 

“I can smell colors, hyung,” Felix joked, purring at the feeling of Chan stroking his thumb along his left eyebrow. Chan chuckled lowly, leaning down to peck his lips lightly.

 

“I’m glad, angel,” and then Chan moved back, giving the others their time with the dopey Australian and turning back to the tree with a gleam in his eyes. Chan jumped a bit when he felt arms wrap around his waist and a chin hook over his shoulder.

 

“Your eyes shine like Christmas Tree lights,” Changbin hushed into Chan’s ear.

 

“And it’s all your fault,”

 

That night, Felix was the one who got to put the star on the tree after they cleaned up just so they could turn off all the lights afterward and cuddle up on the couch together while watching Christmas Classics much to Felix’s delight.

 

Chan was far from opposed to falling asleep in a pillow fort they made with his eight lovers after a very long day of work, illuminated by the Christmas tree he always wanted eight days until Christmas.

 

 [[Moodboard](https://twitter.com/atumun15/status/1074829546736758784)]  
  
  
  
  


 

  



End file.
